


The Snow Fennel

by KittehFran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, Oral Sex, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Talking Link (Legend of Zelda), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittehFran/pseuds/KittehFran
Summary: Before the Calamity - Zelda tells Links her deepest fears and desires





	1. Snow Fennels

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a two chapter thing because 
> 
> 1\. I want to write something short  
> 2\. I needed to write some smut - I was getting deprived
> 
> It's something that I have been writing in between my other two fics - which are less smutty. 
> 
> This is the first chapter - I am working on the second one 
> 
> kthxbye

“I still haven’t managed to find any of the Snow Fennels – I can’t understand why they are not here…” Zelda was looking at her Sheikah slate quizzically. They were in the Hebra region and Link was looking towards the sky. He knew that a blizzard was on the way – he could see the darker clouds starting to gather.

“Do you think we could find somewhere to stay and look for them tomorrow?” she was holding her Sheikah slate by her chest with both of her hands – almost as if she was trying to keep it warm.

Link considered the prospect. He did know there was a blizzard coming and he was wondering how long it would take to get out of the Hebra Region. And whether staying would in fact be the best solution for their predicament.

They had crossed a mountain range and it would be difficult to return to the Tabantha Frontier. And the snow would likely be worse further up the mountain.

Link nodded with some reluctance. As always, he stayed silent.  
They had started to become friendlier since the incident with the Yiga clan. And despite the King always complaining about her obsession for her research she always managed to sneak out – with Link always shadowing her.

He then started to look around for somewhere they could take shelter. She looked pleased and started to swipe something on the Sheikah slate.  
Link could feel the icy wind becoming stronger with snow starting to fall. He started to realise that this Blizzard would come on a lot sooner than what he thought.

“Your highness” – she looked up immediately and then felt the frozen wind nip at her, despite her thick Snow Quill armour.  
“Okay” she walked over to him, putting the Slate on her belt. It was almost as if they could have a full conversation without Link ever having to resort to words.

The snowfall was getting worse and Link was concerned how bad it might get.

He went to hold her hand – he was worried the snowfall might cause him to lose her.  
Zelda felt her heart skip a beat as he grabbed her hand.

He gently pulled her along, looking for anywhere they could take shelter. As the snowstorm started to take hold he looked back to her, glad he had gone to hold her hand.  
She was now only a crude outline of a human now, mostly erased by the storm.

The snow was starting to pack down her neck – she could feel her blood cooling and her skin becoming icy. She huddled herself back into the scarf but started to shiver slightly.

Link frowned and then stopped, having felt her trembling. He released her hand for a bit, standing close to her out of worry he may lose her. He pulled off his own scarf, brushing some of the snow out from hers before placing his own woollen scarf around her neck.  
“Link, no. I can’t” she went to place her gloved hands onto his forearms.

He shook his head and continued to place the scarf over her, wrapping it over the bottom of her face – trying to avoid any fold or dips where snow could pack in. Her nose was red from the cold and Link felt concern, but he didn’t show it.

He felt the cold even more now. It was biting against his skin. But he did not shiver and did not let her notice.  
Once he had managed to wrap her up as much as he possibly could he put his hand out again waiting for her to take it.

She hesitated and Link furrowed his brow. He looked to her _‘You okay?’_ \- Zelda recognised the face well – he seemed to pull it a lot recently.  
She immediately nodded “yes” – she looked up to him, aware he may not have seen her nodding with the scarfs around her face.

Link went to hold her hand slightly tighter and then continued to walk through the blizzard. He was trying to shield his eyes against the snow and as the visibility became worse – his concern they would not find anywhere to take shelter was becoming greater.

He did wonder whether they would be able to take shelter behind one of the snow drifts, with him shielding her against the wind.  
He furrowed his brow. He should not have taken her up here at all, despite all of her persistent arguing. But he knew that he would not have been able to stop her anyway. And he was always with her.

He was worried that if the Princess of destiny died under his protection he would certainly never be able to return to the Kingdom. But more importantly he knew that he didn’t want to lose her – he cared for her, more than what he probably should.

Zelda stopped and he felt the tug on his hand. He turned around, getting ready for a fight. He knew the ice Lizalfos would be out in full force – they loved the snowy, icy weather.

“There” she pointed to a small cave. Link stopped, eyeing up the stone cave, looking for any enemies. But he could barely see the cave, let alone anything else.  
He sighed in defeat. It would like be their best chance – and even if there were enemies he should be able to take them out.

As long as he didn’t lose Zelda.  
He contemplated the situation they were in and then reluctantly started to pull her towards the stones which were barely visible now – always watching for any enemies that could surprise them.

“Link!” he turned around and saw it immediately. He pulled her behind him and looked to her – “Hold on to my tunic” –he pulled out his bow, not wanting to release her hand until she had grabbed his tunic.

Zelda looked slightly confused, but she had seen the Ice Lizalfos – laying down on its’ stomach. It was waiting for someone to approach it, when it would immediately spring up, screeching, flailing its weapon.

She knew he needed to do what he said and she grasped his tunic. Link started to pull out an arrow, looking to the Lizalfos. He needed to take it out before it saw them as it would make the fight a lot harder.

He notched the arrow and then waited for the tip to erupt into flame before going to aim, pulling the string taught. Zelda moved slightly to one side, so as not to interrupt his aim. He glimpsed at her, making sure she was still holding onto his tunic.

He then turned back to the Lizalfos and aimed the arrow taking a deep breath out before firing the shot. The Lizalfos jumped up immediatelty – Link could just about see him. He screeched and then disappeared in a puff of icy smoke.

He already had notched another arrow, looking around for any other enemies.  
But the blizzard was getting worse and the arrow extinguished. He swore under his breath – it would take a lot longer to take out any of the Lizalfos without the fire.

He lowered his bow waiting for anything to come forward – but they were almost in a white out. He gazed over to Zelda – she was still gripping onto his tunic, but had moved further into him, trying to use his body heat to keep warm. She was shuddering with cold and Link knew he needed to get to the cave to get her into shelter.

He put the bow onto his back and put the arrow back into the quiver. He knew where the cave was – he needed to rely on his sense of direction now. Which was difficult.  
He gripped Zelda’s hand again, this time holding her close trying to shield her from the cold.

Her feet were now beginning to freeze. And both of their footsteps were small, sinking into the snow past their knees.

They reached the cave and Link gently pulled her into it. She was still shuddering but he could at least see her now without the snowfall. He freed her hand and placed it onto her chest. He sat her down, encouraging her to bend her knees.

Once he did that, he went to rub her shoulders but the cold was still coming in through the cave.

He waited, looking to her and then looking to cave entrance. He needed to pack it with snow – but he didn’t want to leave her – her nose and cheeks were red with the cold. He was trying to think of anything else he could give her to keep warm.

He tightened his lips and then realised if he didn’t do something soon she would certainly start to develop hypothermia.  
He released her and walked over to the cave entrance, trying to pack snow into the entrance.

Zelda looked over to him and went to stand – but as soon as she did she went to shiver. Link heard the noise and he turned around “Sit down” “But I want to help….” Zelda felt her teeth clattering and Link raised his eyebrows.

She could see his disapproval and he almost went over to sit her down again, but she knew better and sat down again, pulling up her legs and rubbing her knees.

Link paused for a while and then went to pack the snow further up the cave. Despite the fact he had thick gloves on he started to feel the bite of the snow over the tips of his fingers – but the snow was continuing to blow over the top of the cave and if he didn’t finish they would both be in a far worse position.

Once the snow was packed all the way to the top he relaxed slightly, but the cold was starting to get worse and it was starting to get into his bones as adrenaline started to leave him. He sat down next to her and bent his knees – rubbing his hands together.

Zelda hesistated and then started to move into him. Link looked over to her in shock, but said nothing “We need to keep warm…” she looked up to him and he seemed to contemplate what was being said.

She knew his stoic manner – she was wondering what he was thinking, but then he went to place his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. She smiled slightly, huddling into him. Just being with him like this made her feel warmer already.

They were silent. The icy, howling winds from the blizzard were the only things that could be heard.  
Zelda noticed Link moving his other arm over her and pulling her in closer – she could feel the shivering coming from him.

Her heart was racing when she made her next decision. She swallowed and then moved over, straddling him so she was facing him, holding him close to her.  
Link looked stunned and didn’t know what to do with his arms. “We’re just keeping each other warm…”

He waited for a while. He should certainly not be doing this with her, of all people. But he did know he needed the body heat from her – he could feel it already and he already felt better, the shivering had already stopped. He couldn’t deny that there was something else in him that enjoyed the fact she was doing this. And this was certainly not his place.

But after some time, he went to place one of his hands around her lower back and the other over her shoulders, pulling her in to him.  
She smiled and nuzzled into his neck. She could feel exhaustion coming over her and she knew as soon as she closed her eyes – she would fall asleep.

Link leaned backwards into the wall. He could tell she was exhausted and he held her slightly closer. “Go to sleep. I’ll be here”  
If she hadn’t been so tired she would have said something. But as soon as her eyes closed, she was asleep.

\--

She awoke with Link gently rubbing her shoulder. She could hear the blizzard outside had stopped – it was completely quiet. She opened her eyes blearily and looked to him – he looked exhausted. He certainly hadn’t slept – she knew that he wouldn’t when he was with her.

He looked at her again with that same expression. _‘You okay?’_  
Zelda nodded and rubbed her eyes “It looks like it’s stopped.” She sat up slightly and placed her other hand between her legs – whilst she was still straddling him.

She felt something and she immediately blushed, feeling a deep heat radiate through her stomach. Thankfully the scarf which was covering her face hid most of it.  
Link went to take her hand out of his lap and quickly went to stand up – clearing his throat as he did so.

As Link’s body heat moved away she immediately shivered – but it was a lot warmer than what it was yesterday.  
She thought she had felt it. And given Link’s awkward behaviour she was relatively certain it was that.

He didn’t want to look at her as he went to remove some of the packed snow from the cave entrance.  
Outside it was completely still – the wind had stopped; the sky was blue and the snow was glistening in the sun.

Link’s ears perked up as Zelda walked towards him, peering out of the small hole Link had made in the snow. Her shoulder brushed up against his and he pulled away. She wondered if this was deliberate or not as she followed him with her gaze.

“Oh” Zelda went to remove Link’s scarf “this is yours” she held the scarf out towards him. He regarded her for a while – looking into her eyes and then nodded, taking the scarf from her.

He turned away from her starting to remove more of the snow before stepping out. The snow below his feet crunched under his winter boots as he took some cautious steps, inhaling the crisp, cool air. He put his scarf around his neck – it smelt of her and he almost smiled.

“oh!” Zelda clambered out of the cave and Link watched her as she scrambled past him. She looked excited and pulled her Sheikah slate out “It’s the snow fennel!”  
She kneeled down – the powdery snow cushioned the fall and she went to brush some of the snow away from the plant she had been

Link went to kneel down beside her and watched her. She looked so happy and he leaned over to look at the flower she had been so keen to find.  
Zelda felt him behind her and looked up with a smile “Thank you, Link”  
He just nodded, still not making eye contact.  
Zelda looked back to the flower and sat back on her heels. She was now certain that is what it was. Now there were so many other questions coming into her mind. She needed to try and find out how to ask them.

\----

“Link...” she was sitting on one of the fallen logs. They had managed to get back to the Tabantha frontier and Link had retrieved the horses from the stable.

They had gotten changed in the stables and Link was packing the Snow Quill armour back into the saddle bags.  
He didn’t say anything, continuing his task. But she knew he was listening.

“What happened after the blizzard…” she cleared her throat trying to be slightly more precise with what she was saying. “I mean… just after I woke up”  
Link paused for a second before continuing what he was doing. She was still looking up to him and after a while Link took a deep breath and then nodded.

He knew what she was talking about and he turned slightly more to the horses avoiding her gaze completely.  
“Do you… I mean. Do you feel that way about me?”  
Link widened his eyes outside of her view and had to clear his throat. He still refused to look at her.

She cocked her head. She was almost gripping the log underneath her and Link was blushing furiously.  
“So… do you?” she asked quietly.

He didn’t want to say he did, but he was not denying it either. He closed Flint’s saddle bag, securing the strap firmly. Both of them stayed silent before Link took her horse over to her – he did not make any eye contact with her.

Zelda tried to catch his glance but couldn’t. She stood and took Flint’s reigns off him. He immediately turned and went to get Epona pulling the reigns over her head so he could mount her.

She got up onto Flint – so many thoughts were running through her mind and then she spoke again.

“I want to ask you something Link…” she gripped the reigns slightly tighter. He said nothing but his ears perked up so she knew he was listening.  
“If I can’t do this…” she had her head lowered “If I do not get my powers. If Ganon comes and I cannot defeat him…” she took a deep breath in, fighting back the tears at the thought.

Link had now turned to her, his face still expressionless.  
“If that happens. If we die” She stopped her horse and Link did likewise. “There is…” Zelda noted she was blushing and she was relatively certain that it had gone well beyond an attractive rosiness.

“There is something I want to experience. I mean…” _oh god why did I say that… there's no going back now..._

Link was looking at her, he could see dark red blush that has spread over her cheeks and he furrowed his brow.  
He wasn’t sure what she was talking about.  
“Link, I want… ” she was stuttering now. She took a deep breath, holding her breath for a second before she spoke again, finally saying what she wanted to express “I want to have sex.” Her heart was now racing

=Zelda could see the shock registering on his face. Link wasn’t sure what to say next:  
“Your highness… That won’t happen” Zelda felt her heart skip a beat – She wasn’t sure which of those things he was responding to. She prayed to the goddesses it was the first statement she had made.

She also stopped her horse and was looking at him – his bright blue eyes were fixed on her. She wished she could decipher what was going through his mind.

He cleared his throat. He wasn’t sure how to tell her all of the things that were going through his mind. “You will defeat Ganon.” He sometimes wished he could communicate in other ways other than speaking.

Zelda looked to him. She always believed that his glacier blue eyes were ice cold. That they knew no warmth.  
But when she gazed into those eyes, she saw the heat in them. She was taken aback and her heart skipped a beat.

Link took a deep breath in and then looked away again. He waited for her to continue with her horse. His own heart was racing now and he tightened his lips. He had thought about doing something like that with her. He had wanted it, but he never thought about it. And now he couldn’t think about anything else.

She knew nothing else was going to be said now. After seeing his eyes she wondered if he wanted her to? She sighed and then kicked her heals together causing Flint to move.

\--

They had stopped at the Sage Temple after crossing the Regencia river. There was a small guest house they could stay in. It was normally used by people wanting to pray at the temple as one of the pilgrimages ended here.

Zelda did not want to return to her father yet – all he would do was berate her about her inability to channel the goddesses’ power.  
Since her mothers’ death he had become short-tempered and irritable. And she was glad to spend time away from him as much as she could.

Link was sorting out the horses whilst Zelda was talking to some of the temple priests who were delighted to see her.  
He was engrossed in his task but he was still watching her out of the corner of his eyes.

“Master Link” the head priest bowed to him as he approached Zelda. She looked over to him, trying to work out what was going on in his mind – but she could not see any ounce of emotion in him.

Link had one of the large saddle bags draped over his shoulder and nodded as the Priest raised his head again.

She knew he had had a hard time coming to terms with the behaviour of the residents of Hyrule. The sword had chosen him when he was just 15 years old. She had been present at the Temple of Time, it was part of the rituals that the Royal Guard followed. Her father and herself were there as it was customary for them to be present.

She noticed at the time that he was so much younger than any of the others in the line-up. He had tousled blond hair and was nearly a foot shorter than the rest of the guard. When he went upwards to place his hand on the sword it was almost as if his commanding officer had already dismissed him and was looking to the next person – he was far too young to be chosen.

And it was, after all, only a ritual.

But as he went to grip the sword he didn’t flinch as many of the others.  
In fact, he went to place his other hand onto the pommel. The King had stood up at this point, watching him.

Link winced as he placed his second hand onto the grip. She could remember he looked as if he was in pain, but he went to grasp the sword properly and after what felt like an eternity the sword had been pulled.

The royal guard and their commander all stood in awe – they couldn’t believe it had happened.

The King was standing, along with most of the Royal Court. She could remember her father saying something, but she wasn’t sure what sure what it was.  
She instead was looking to him with a puzzled expression and Link returned her gaze. They both knew that their fates would be linked.

After that, everything had changed for him. He used to be someone who had joined the guard far too early and would not amount to anything.  
But now was suddenly thrust into being the Hero of Time and one of the most respected people in the Kingdom.

Even now she could tell that he wasn’t comfortable with the behaviour from the Priest. But he just let it go.

“I understand you will be staying with us tonight?” the priest looked to him – he was wearing the traditional white gowns which Zelda also had to wear when she went to worship the goddesses.

Link just nodded – glancing over to her waiting for her to say something. The Priest looked from Link to Zelda. He had never met Link and he was slightly concerned he may have insulted him.

“He doesn’t speak much” Zelda smiled glancing over to Link and he nodded again in affirmation.  
“Oh.” The priest considered Link for a while and then addressed Zelda again. “Well – we would be honoured if you would join us this evening for prayer.”

Zelda felt her heart plummet and she reluctantly nodded. “Yes, Of course.” She pulled her face into a forced smile.  
She had wanted to just be left alone – she didn’t want to once again be pulled into her failures.

Link could see her expression – he knew she didn’t want to, but it was not his place to say anything.

\--

Link was standing outside her room – watching some of the guests walk past – they were whispering among themselves and he couldn’t help but sigh. He was fed up of everyone talking about them.

He heard a noise at Zelda’s door and looked over to it. She was peering out of the door and was looking at him “Link… can you come in?”  
Link furrowed his brow.

He briefly looked around seeing some of the guests whisper and he frowned before he stepped into her room.  
He closed the door behind him and placed his hands behind his back “Your highness…?”

Zelda was fidgeting slightly and didn’t want to look to him. He glimpsed to her and noted her obvious discomfort – raising his eyebrows.

“What I said before. I really did mean it…” she spoke quietly, sitting down on her bed.  
Link took a deep breath in before trying to find his words. “I know you did…” he himself started to feel slightly uncomfortable, now avoiding her gaze.

“I’ve never even been kissed before…” she gripped her bed sheets, fighting back tears. “I don’t want to leave this world without having experienced any of these things…” she glanced to him. “even if we don’t… you know…” her cheeks took on a slight rosy pink.

She now looked at him properly “Would you maybe just kiss me…?”

Link felt his heart stop for a moment. He gripped his hands behind his back and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Your highness…”  
“Please Link.” She couldn’t believe she was going to say this. “That is… that’s an order” she had never ordered him to do anything, and she wasn’t sure that she actually had any authority to do so.

She looked into his eyes and could see the bright blue and that heat was in them again. Her heart started to race, and when he released his hands from behind his back and came over to her, her heart skipped a beat.

Link didn’t say anything as he held out his hand. Zelda was still gazing into his eyes and then placed her hand into his. He pulled her up and they were now standing only inches away.

With some hesitance Link placed his hand to her lower back and pulled her closer to her, so there was no space between them.  
His other hand came up and he placed it just under her ear. He looked to her lips and then back to her eyes before slowly leaning into her.

As his lips brushed hers he felt his own heart race. He was worried that if he did kiss her, he would not be able to stop at just a kiss.  
He waited and then pressed his lips onto hers, closing his eyes, sighing into the kiss.

 _Oh goddesses this is happening…_ Zelda waited for a while, not sure what to do with her hands. She could smell him– fresh grass with a hint of muskiness.  
She then felt him sigh into the kiss. Maybe he wanted it as well.

She took that as encouragement and placed her hands behind his back, enjoying what was happening. She didn’t want it to ever end.

Link waited for a while then went to push his tongue to the seam of her lips, she immediately granted access and let him delve his tongue into her.

He went to move his hand to the back of her neck, moving into her more.  
The kiss was becoming more passionate and Link’s heart started to race now. He wanted to do so many other things to her.

But then there was a knock at the door and Link immediately snapped back to attention, moving away from her.

She was breathless when he moved away from her and she cursed the interruption. She cleared her throat “Yes?”

Link had moved back again. He was looking upwards trying to think of something else. Anything else. He knew that she would be able to see something else and he placed his hands to his front now, trying to hide it.

“Your highness, we would like to ask you to join us for prayer”

She looked to Link and he had moved his gaze back towards her. He gestured her to say something else. “Yes… Yes of course” she adjusted her white dress – she looked flustered and her hair was dishevelled.

She waited for a moment and looked back into his blue eyes. She felt like she was being pulled into him again like being pulled into an icy blue lake.

But then she went to place her hand onto the metal door handle, Link was following her. “Thank you, Link” she glanced to him and he nodded, lowering his head slightly as he did.  
He looked emotionless again and she wished she could decipher him.

She bit her lip and then turned, opening the door. She still felt the butterflies in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda gets her wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, that took me a long time....
> 
> sorry guys.
> 
> Explicit content throughout, because smut. 
> 
> I am so done with my radiotherapy now...

Link was standing behind the priests and Zelda – with his back towards them.   
There was a reasonable distance between Link and Zelda, but despite this, the Priests had been resistant even to let him in the prayer room.   
Zelda had insisted, and Link had glared at them which finally made them relent. 

There was musical and rhythmic chanting behind him now, and he rested on his Master Sword. Closing his eyes the chanting was peaceful and almost soothing and he thought he could hear his sword responding to them. 

Zelda was leading the prayers – she had done it so often before- the movements were engrained into her very being. But she was not focusing in any way what so ever.   
All she could think about was that kiss. 

As soon as she thought about Link’s warm lips pressing onto hers, she felt her heart racing. And when she recalled his tongue touching hers, there was a warm feeling developing in her stomach and moving down between her legs. 

She had wanted so much more than just that kiss. Her thoughts wondered whether Link wanted it as well.

She had seen his excitement before he placed his hands to the front of him and there was a brief moment of satisfaction that she had done that to him. 

But she needed to concentrate. Her father would be livid if she knew she was thinking about anything other than her prayer. Let alone thinking about that.

It was nearly two hours until they had finished and Zelda felt a rush of relief once they had completed their final chant. She opened her eyes and on standing noticed her legs had become numb and she almost toppled over. 

Link was able to turn around now and sheathed his sword – he almost felt relaxed after the ritual, but then he looked at Zelda stumbling and reflex kicked in. But before he could go to her one of the Priests had already given her his hand. 

“Your Highness, thank you so much for joining us in prayer today” he was holding her hand, and Zelda gave him a small smile as he helped her up. Her legs were now starting to tingle as they came back to life “The pleasure is mine…” 

The Head Priest lowered his head again in respect and glanced briefly to Link who was going to stand behind her.   
“I can see you will be escorted to your room” the Priest addressed her again, pulling the corners of his lips up into a smile. “We are currently fasting, your highness. Otherwise, we would have invited you to eat with us. But we have left some bread and fruit in your room for you to eat.” 

He lowered his head again, and Zelda did the same “thank you” she was more than grateful that she would not have to spend any more time with them today. They were more than pleasant, but she didn’t want to think about the Goddesses anymore.   
“Your Highness” he looked to her and then looked to Link “Master Link” – Link nodded, lowering his head slightly in respect. 

\--

Zelda turned and walked back to her room – Link trailed behind her as always - but this time he felt slightly uncomfortable.   
He had been so sure of himself that nothing would happen when she told him what she wanted that morning. But throughout the day he couldn't think of anything else - and when they shared that one kiss, he realised that it had gotten more intense than he wanted it to be.   
And he knew that if that priest had not interrupted them, he would undoubtedly have taken it further than just that. 

Zelda stood in front of her door, and he could see her trying to find some sort of excuse to make him come in. Not that he actually needed one.   
"Do you not want something to eat?" her voice was quiet, and he could hardly hear her. Despite this both of them paused, and he could see Zelda fidgeting slightly, shifting her weight from one side to the other and as the silence continued she started to blush. 

Link just nodded, and he knew that what she really wanted was to ask him if they could continue what they had started before. Goddesses, he knew he wanted it. 

Before Link went to step in he paused briefly, looking around to make sure none of the guests would see him entering - the rumours were not something he really wanted to deal with. Although he had a suspicion, he would need to anyway. 

Link had turned from her when he went to close the door, his hand remained on the grip - he hesitated for a moment before he quietly locked the door. He took a deep breath in - knowing that when he spoke next, it would likely change their relationship forever.   
"No one can know..." he spoke clearly and turned every so slightly to her, making sure she could hear him.

"I promise..." in contrast Zelda's voice was slightly shakey and she was almost trembling when Link turned to her. The both stood knee deep in silence as if they were waiting for one another to initiate something.   
"No one..." he spoke again, this time more firmly. If anyone found out about this, he would surely be beheaded or hung. If he was lucky, they would wait until he had defeated the Calamity. 

Zelda looked up - Link could see her green eyes - like pools of deep green desire, and he found his heart racing slightly.   
This time Zelda just nodded.   
With a practised ease he started to pull his harness off, gently placing the sword next to the door. 

Zelda felt her breath increase slightly, and she bit her lip, watching his every move until he walked over to her, placing his hand to her lower back.   
"If you want me to stop... just tell me..." he swept her hair back from her shoulder and pulled her in a little closer. She was now trembling again, and when she felt his lips brush over her neck, she couldn't help hold her breath for a second. 

He moved up to her lips, and she could feel his warm breath over hers - her mouth was slightly parted and she was still blushing furiously. Although he wanted to continue, he paused, almost as if he was waiting for permission to proceed. 

Zelda just leaned in slightly more, her lips brushed against his softly, like butterfly wings. Enough so that Link could inhale her breath and feel the warmth of her skin. Pressing his lips against hers he moved into the kiss, pulling it slightly deeper. He moved his tongue to her mouth, making her open it slightly and he pushed into her, exploring her gently. 

As he finally pulled back, Zelda gazed into his eyes, and she could see his blue eyes, burning with that flame she had seen before.   
She felt his hands move over her back, looking for the clasp of the dress. The white dress. The dress she wore for prayer.  
Zelda held her breath for a moment. He held the dress to her back, even though he had already unclasped it. "I can stop" his voice was clear again, and he looked into her eyes, moving backwards. 

“No” Zelda cut him off, and she gently went to remove the hand which was on her back – causing her dress to fall on the floor with a gentle swish. 

Link just looked at her now, and she could feel his gaze moving over her collar bone, her stomach and further down. She was wearing very plain silk underwear, and she felt embarrassed, but also had a shiver running down her spine as he looked at her like that.   
She had never had anybody look at her like that.   
She held her hands in front of her body and looked away shyly "I'm sorry, I was not expecting this..." she could feel the heat come up to her cheeks. 

Link moved his hands to her chin, tilting it up with his forefinger and thumb "How could you ever believe you are anything but Beautiful, Zelda..."   
As she looked into his eyes now, she saw that perfect blue, and she almost felt as if he was staring into her soul.   
The heat from her cheeks moved downwards to her chest, and she realised that she most likely had gone way beyond looking attractive.   
Link smiled slightly, but instead of kissing her lips, he kissed her cheek. 

He was still holding her gently and then moved her back until her knees hit the wood.   
He kissed her gently on her lips and then went to sit her on the bed before he stood up again. Zelda whimpered slightly at the loss of his touch.

Link then started to pull off his shirt, tugging it over his head. Zelda looked to him intently when he had removed the tunic completely. She had gripped her bed sheets and bit her lip. She was surprised by how much she was turned on, just seeing him like this. 

He glanced down as she moved her hands over his lower chest and over his abdomen.   
When she moved further downwards Link paused "Zelda - I" she was starting to unbuckle his trousers, and she gazed upwards "Let me experience it all... please."   
Link hesitated, but when she pulled his erection out of his trousers, his resistance faltered. Zelda bit her lip slightly, looking at him and Link felt his breathing increase.   
Her hands wandered down his hip bones and then to his erection, stroking it carefully and Link hitched his breath a little.   
Zelda glanced up before concentrating on him again. When she then moved her tongue over the tip Link groaned and needed to grab the wooden bed frame. 

"Zelda..." clearly she liked that response, and she started to lick him again before taking him into her mouth. He could feel her moving backwards and forwards, and he felt her tongue running along him. As he looked down to her, he felt his heart rate increase even more.   
He moved his hand to rest on her head.   
Zelda was enjoying what she was doing to him, and Link knew that although he was very much enjoying it, he would not be able to hold back for a lot longer. 

With reluctance, he pulled her away "Stop..." he was gasping for breath now, and he needed to calm down for a little "Do you not like it...?" Zelda questioned and looked up at him with some concern.  
Link chuckled "Oh, I do, Trust me" he pushed her back onto the bed to kiss her neck "But I am not finished with you yet..." he whispered into her ear and nipped her earlobe gently. 

Zelda's breath increased when he said that and she whimpered slightly in anticipation. 

Link came away from her lips but then immediately started to move to her neck, trailing his tongue along it. At the same time, he unclasped her bra and tugged it away from her.   
Her heart skipped a beat when as she noticed she noticed she was almost entirely naked in front of him. 

But he just continued to move his tongue over her neck, to the junction between her neck and shoulder and he nipped it gently causing Zelda to gasp. 

Link smirked and then moved further down, savouring her smell and every inch of her flavour. His hands brushed over her nipples, and then his tongue quickly replaced it, licking over her peaks, and she whimpered again. 

As he braced himself over her, he went to move his hand downwards, brushing over her navel and down to her lower stomach, stroking it very slowly - causing Zelda to whine.   
His hand moved further down now, slipping his hand into her underwear and he could feel how very wet she was, and he gave out a small, throaty groan.   
Zelda in return went to grip the sheets. 

He started to move between her folds and moved to her opening - he waited for a small while until he went to push a finger into her - she was warm and very wet. He then added a second finger and could see Zelda moaning "Oh goddesses Link..."   
He smirked and then moved his finger into a 'come hither' motion and stroked her gently on the inside causing her moans to became gasps. 

His thumb moved up to her clit and now applied gentle pressure to it, massaging it. Her moans were now filling the room and just as he felt she was going to go over the edge he stopped. She whined now in earnest and looked to him in disapproval. 

"Don't worry... I'm not done yet..." As he pulled at her underwear at the same time started to kiss her lower stomach. Kneeling in front of her on the floor he began to tug at her soaked underwear, pulling it off by moving her legs together before spreading them again.  
Zelda was still sitting up slightly, gazing at him and he just smirked before he moved back between her legs. 

He kissed the inside of her right thigh, and then gently sucked at the top of her left leg, knowing he would leave a love bite there. Zelda immediately went to lay down again, feeling his breath over where she really wanted him to be. 

Goddesses he wanted her now – immediately. But he wanted to torture her so much more – if this were going to be the only time he could experience it, he would enjoy it as much as he could. 

He waited until her breath had settled slightly and then he moved to her, licking her with a long, flat tongue, tasting her. 

He wrapped his other arm around her leg and pulled her to the edge of the bed.   
Responding to her gasps and moans, he started to move his tongue around and around, flicking it gently and occasionally beginning to suck on her clit.   
His fingers moved back to her opening, gently pressing them into her slick centre. 

Her moan started to rise into a pleasure filled shriek, and he prayed to the Goddesses no one would be able to hear them. Not at that at the moment he would care. He started to move his fingers slightly faster, and then he felt her gasp quicker and harder – her walls closed tight around his fingers until finally, she released, arching her back and moaning.

Link could feel her trying to move him away, and he complied. He smiled and moved upwards to her, wiping his mouth as he did so. “Was that okay…?” Zelda looked at him with disbelief, she was still panting “that’s a question you need to ask?”   
He smirked and stood up, pulling off his boots and then pulling her up onto the bed, lying next to her. 

“We don’t have to do anymore…” he whispered looking at her intently.   
“No – please. I want to experience it all…”   
She still had a gentle flush over her chest and neck, and she was almost looking at him pleadingly. Link gave out a small groan from the back of his throat. Hungrily finding her lips as he went to lay over her, placing his legs in between hers and guiding himself to her entrance. 

"Tell me if it hurts..." he whispered into Zeldas' ear he and then kissed the underside of it causing her to squirm. 

Then he started to push into her. He was watching her intently, making sure he wasn't going to hurt her - but instead she just began to moan and arch her back - and when Link had entered her completely he waited for a moment for him to adjust to her. 

Link took a deep breath and then positioned himself to start moving in her. Every whimper and moan she made, made him thrust slightly harder but he needed to restrain himself.

The moans she made were starting to become louder, and Link kissed her, trying to stifle them. “You need to be quiet…” he gave her a small laugh as he continued to move in her. All she could do was shake her head “I can’t… Oh, Link… this is so good.” 

Links’ breath became slightly faster when she said that and he let out a guttural moan from the back of his throat before going to kiss her again.

Zelda's hands were over his shoulders, and she felt the slow tension building up in her again, getting better with every movement that Link made, and she knew that soon she would release. 

But then he stopped, and Zelda's eyes flew open in disbelief. "Link" she was almost panting, and when she looked to him  
"Not yet..." Link pulled out of her, kissing her on her neck as he did so and Zelda whined slightly. 

Gently he went to push her onto her side, so her back was against his chest - he shuffled further up and went to sweep her hair from her neck, and he lent himself back on his elbow.   
"try to be quiet..." he smiled brushing his lips against her neck and then pulled a pillow to her chest "just in case" Zelda twisted around to him and tried to find his lips and Link kissed her softly while stroking down her waist and then to her inner thigh, lifting it slightly. 

He came apart from the kiss and positioned himself to her opening again "quiet" he whispered again and then started to push into her. Zelda moaned immediately, and Link chuckled - apparently she was not going to use that pillow he had moved to her chest. Once he had made himself comfortable, he started to move in her releasing her leg and shifting his hand carefully to her hips and then between her legs. 

Zelda could hear his low groans in her ear and turned her on even more. She could feel his hands move over her lower stomach and then he moved between her folds, going to touch her clit which was already sensitive from his previous touches.   
She gasped and held the hand which was touching her below, and she almost wanted to pull him away. Instead, Link kissed her neck again "Trust me..." he nuzzled her neck "use the pillow if you need to..." he smirked and then started to massage her bud, feeling how swollen she was and her wetness. 

Zelda now grabbed the pillow and was trying to stifle her moans in it but every movement he made, made her gasp. "Oh god Link" she had closed her eyes now and let the pleasure run through her body. She didn't realise what sex would be like - and now she never wanted it to stop. 

He moved again, and Zelda felt him touching new areas in her - and with his gentle movements over her clit, she felt the tension growing. This time it was so much more intense, and all she needed was something that would push her over the edge, but she was trying to hold back.   
Link smirked and then nipped her ear lobe "Come for me..." he whispered, and Zelda gripped the bedsheets - that was it. She felt the pleasure ripple over her again, but with every thrust Link made it felt like she was being pushed over the edge again and again. "Oh, goddesses... Link!" 

He felt her clench around him and despite the fact he wanted it to continue he couldn't, and he spilt herself into her, thrusting until his shaking made it almost impossible. 

They lay there in total bliss and Link took some time until he could bring himself to pull out of her completely. He kissed the back of her neck again.   
Slowly Zelda turned around to him, and she kissed him softly "Thank you... Link" 

Now it was done they didn't know what to say or how to say it.   
Link brushed a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead gently. He now wasn't sure how to address her. Should he call her Zelda? Should he continue just to do his job as he usually would? Although he knew he would never be able to do that again - not in that way. 

"Stay with me tonight..." Zelda put her hand just below his ear "Just for tonight, I want us to be together. Please..."   
Link felt conflicted, but he wanted to stay in that bed with her. Just for that one night. So he nodded.  
He wanted to say he loved her, but Zelda had already closed her eyes, so he gave out a big sigh. "I love you..." he kissed her softly and then lay down next to her closing his own eyes.


End file.
